ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Latitude Zero Part 2
Latitude Zero Part 2 is the fifteenth episode of Godzilla: New Age of Monsters. Plot The episode starts off with Toby wakes up and finds out that he's being carried by one of the Bat People who is planning to take Toby to its cave lair to eat him, but Toby hits its legs and gets dropped in the waters as he is lucky to survive and runs to save his famiy and friends. Later in Dr. Zero's lair, the Gammas being held captive in Latitude Zero with each of them trapped in chairs that neutralize their powers as Dr. Zero reveals his plans to take over Latitude Zero and the surface world, but to make the people as slaves as Starman states that they will be stopped just when Dr. Zero leaves to prepare his army of genetically engineered monsters. Meanwhile, Dr. Zero sends a army of Bat People, Giant Rats and Black Moth to attack Tokyo while the Zone Family fights them off when Godzilla and Anguirus fight against Black Moth. In the meantime, Toby had just arived to free everyone from their chairs as the others thank him and Starwoman hugging her son after seeing that he's okay, leaving the young speedster to be embarrassed. Afterwards, the rats came in as Starwoman uses her super breath to freezes them in place as they manage to rescue the people of Latutude Zero. Some of the Bat People were attacking the tower as Night-Bird turns on the towers defense with Bobby, and Nini worrying about their parents as Night-Bird tells them that they are fine while Max is trying to stop the creatures from harming citizens. Later, Starwoman, Starman, Samantha, Toby, Black Dragon and Akiko arrived in Tokyo and were fighting against the Latitude Zero monster army and defeated them as Dr. Zero tries to finish off the Gammas, but his submarine, the Black Shark was attacked by Godzilla when the mutant dinosaur was hit by the sub's missiles as a result to Zero escaping and gets caught by Starman who tells the villain that his actions would have killed many people in the process and hands him to the police as the Gammas went back to their headquarters when Bobby, Zoey, Daigo, and Nini were happy to see their parents. Characters Quotes Transcript Latitude Zero Part 2/Transcript Trivia *First time the Gammas get captured. **Except Toby who manages to escape when he gets carried by one of the Bat People and he went to free the others. **And Max, Night-Bird, and Micro Bug. *The Gammas were held prisoners by Dr. Zero by methods that neutralize their powers while being imprisoned in metal chairs **Starman and Starwoman are in chairs with electromagnetic restraints. **Samantha is in a chair with yellow energy rings at her wrists. **Black Dragon and Akiko are clamped in chairs. **Mindy is locked to a chair with red energy rings at her wrists. **Katie is placed in a chair with rubber band restraints at her wrists. **Vicky is clamped to a chair while wearing metal mittens. **Vanessa is clamped to a chair and her wrists and ankles binded by metal clamps that are fireproof. **Tracey is clamped to a chair. *The chairs the Gammas were sitting in are similar to the ones Mad Mod use to trap the Teen Titans. Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters episodes Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Category:35Baragon's ideas